Scary, But Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Megan finds herself at the Fright Side! How will she cope with the monsters that live there!


**A request done for my fanfic buddy, GoldGuardian2418. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting dark at the Grant Mansion and young Megan was here to visit her aunt Rachel for a sleepover.

The problem is, where is Rachel?

"Aunt Rachel?" Megan called out. She dropped her things and decided to look for her. Megan decided to look in Rachel's room. But before she could get there, she saw a strange light coming from a cracked door.

"What's that?" Megan wondered out loud. Curious, she walked up to the closet door and opened it. Inside, was a swirling vortex of colors.

Amazed with wide-eyes wonder, Megan walks through the closet door and through the vortex. And when she arrived on the other side, she opened the door and found herself in a different house! She came all the way in and the door slammed shut behind her. She spun around and gulped, realizing she was locked in.

"Who are you?!" a voice piped up.

Megan turned and saw a witch! At first she thought it wasn't a real witch, until she saw the real little bat wings flapping on her back!

Squeaking with fear, Megan backed away and bumped into something. It felt hairy...and it was breathing down her back! If only Megan hadn't looked, because she was staring into the face of a huge, fur covered monster with it's multiple eyes looking back at her!

Megan let out a huge scream and ran into the closet in her attempt to get back to the mansion. She was hoping to find her way home, but she was in a room that was filled with darkness. This wasn't the way she came in.

A bony hand reached out and tapped Megan on the shoulder. Her body went stiff. She was afraid what was behind her this time.

But Megan's curiosity won again and she looked around. Right into the skull of a skeleton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Megan's scream wailed through the closet door. She bursts out terrified, only to run into the witch and monster!

Megan saw the skeleton come out with an unpleasant looking scowl, making Megan scream again and run for her life.

"Come back here!" the skeleton called out as he chased after Megan, but Megan was not going to stop.

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" Megan cried at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Whampire was looking for Megan. The Vladat scratched his head. "Where could she be?" He decided to use in infra-red vision to find her. He found her energy signature coming from the closet. He went to the closet and discovered the portal to the Fright Side! Rachel must have left it open from her last visit! Whampire flew right on through the vortex.

* * *

Megan was still running from the skeleton man. She did not want to see that horrible skull looking at her again. She had to find a way out.

Just when all hope seemed lost for her, a normal looking person came into the room. It was Rachel!

"Megan?! What are you doing here?!" said Rachel.

Megan stopped running and stood there in shock. But she saw the monsters have her cornered. She screamed again, and that's when Whampire swooped onto the scene and scoop his scared daughter in his arms. "Megan! Honey! Are you alright?!"

"Daddy! T-There are monsters in here!" Megan squealed in her father's arm. "I wanna go home!"

Whampire felt bad. But not as much as Scary Godmother and her roommates. Scary knelt down beside Megan, the girl turned away in fear.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." Scary Godmother said.

"She's right, Megan. These are my friends." said Whampire.

Megan faced them a little. "F-Friends?!"

Whampire nodded. "Yes, this Scary Godmother, Skully, and Bug-a-boo. Everyone, this is my daughter Megan."

"You have a daughter?!" Scary Godmother exclaimed.

"Oh, congratulations!" Skully said excitedly. Seeing the skeleton, Megan turned away again.

Skully grinned and came to Megan's side. Whampire turned his daughter to face Skully. When she looked up and saw his smiling skull, she squeaked and hid her face in her hands. He chuckled. "Hey, what are you hiding from?" Skully asked playfully. He began lightly tickling her sides with his boney fingers. Megan jumped and squeaked as Whampire let her go, letting Skully poke her.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Megan giggled, trying to curl up to protect herself. But Skully was all over her.

"Cootchie, cootchie coo! The Tickle Monster's got you!" Skully singsonged. He tickled her tummy and Megan just laughed even harder.

"HEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan laughed. The more she laughed, the more her fear faded away.

After a few minutes of tickling. Skully stopped and picked up the worn out Megan, holding her in a gentle hug. "You okay now, Sweetie?"

Megan took a few deep breaths before she could answer. She smiled at Skully. "Sorry if I was so afraid of you."

Skully shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Being a skeleton, I get that a lot."

Scary Godmother gently stroked Megan's head. "How about we make some sweets in the kitchen? I could use a little helper."

"Me! Me!" Megan said raising her hand.

Megan had a blast making cupcakes with Scary Godmother. She helped mix the cupcake batter and picked the cutest bat shaped sprinkles to put on top of them.

Once the cupcakes were done, everyone gathered in the living room for some family fun. Megan certainly had a day to remember. This was indeed a family like no other, but it was the best one she could ever have.


End file.
